Merlin (Legend)
Origin Merlin is possibly the most well known sorceror of all time. By most accounts, he was extremely powerful, capable of performing nearly any kind of magic immaginable. He is often depicted as an ancestor or teacher to other great magicians, or the source of magical enchantments that benefit other heroes. In the Arthurian cycles, he was usually depicted as a counselor to the great King Arthur. Golden Age Appearances * Green Lama #1-8: Wilbur Klutz was transformed in to the hero for hire known as Lieutenant Hercules by Merlin the wizard who also became his manager. * Jack the Giant Killer #1: A 20th century boy named Jack Brown is taken back in time by Merlin to experience the adventures of Jack the Giant Killer. * Thrilling Comics #5, 36, 60: The Ghost (Nedor) once traveled back in time to King Arthur's court in order to stop the villainous Professor Fenton. While there he met Merlin, Morgan Le Fay, Sir Kay, and King Arthur himself. * Top-Notch Comics #7: Merlin also assisted Sir Galahad and Sir Gawain against the Knight of the Griffin and Lady Morgana Le Fay. * Weird Comics #7: The Sorceress of Zoom once took her city back in time to Camelot to avoid the devastation of World War II, where she encountered Morgana Le Fay, Sir Gareth, Mordred, and Merlin. * Hit Comics #15, 32: On one occasion, Plastic Man and Kid Eternity fought Merlin over Excalibur with help of Thurston, Young Griffo, King Arthur, and the Lady of the Lake whom were all summoned using the Kid's powers. In issue #15 though, Kid Eternity summoned Merlin along with Michael Faraday, Pocahontas, Peter Corcoran, the Pied Piper, Dick Whittington, and a Greymalkin to assist him with a case. * Kid Eternity #10 * Adventures into the Unknown #26: Vivian Lachan, descendant of the Lady in the Lake, accidentally freed Merlin from the tree her ancestor imprisoned him in eons ago. However, before Merlin was able to lay waste to Britain, Vivian recited the incantation that freed the wizard backwards re-imprisoning him. * Jingle Jangle Comics #16 * Boy Comics #4 * Catholic Comics #5-10 * Operation: Peril #3 * Robin Hood #4 * Complete Book of Comics and Funnies #1 (as the Deathless Druid): Merlin was also most likely the true identity of the Deathless Druid, a wizard who forged the enchanted armor of the Silver Knight, and often appeared to the knights of Arthur's court as a ghost to give advice. * America's Best Comics #26 (as the Deathless Druid) * Wonder Comics #18,20 (as the Deathless Druid) Golden Age Appearances of Descendants/Successors of Merlin * National Comics #1-26 : Jock Kellog who adopted the moniker of his ancestor Merlin the Magician and wore green hooded cloak that gave him the powers of Merlin himself. * Power Comics #3-4: Merlin, The Boy Magician was a descendant of the original Merlin, and once he gained possession of a magic medallion once worn by Merlin, he gained access to nearly unlimited power. * Super Mystery Comics vol.3 #4 - vol.5 #3: Hobo Moe Lynn transformed into Merlin when ever Arthur Lake, the Sword (Ace), drew his weapon gaining all the powers and skills of the legendary mage. See Also *International Hero *Wikipedia *Shrek Wiki Category:Nedor Characters Category:ACG Characters Category:Ace Characters Category:Quality Characters Category:MLJ Characters Category:Fox Characters Category:Unknown Creator Category:Unknown Debuts Category:Magic Characters Category:Mythological Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Spark Characters Category:Shrek Characters Category:Literary Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Comic Strip Characters Category:Filmation Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Eastern Color Characters Category:Dungeons & Dragons Characters Category:Heavy Metal Characters Category:Dargaud Characters Category:Top Cow Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:Gold Key Characters Category:Warren Characters Category:Action Lab Entertainment Characters Category:Manga / Anime Characters Category:Weekly World News Characters Category:Webseries Characters Category:Rural Home Publishing Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:ABC Characters Category:Catholic Publications Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Characters Category:Harry Potter Characters